


These stars are for you

by casstastrophe



Series: Short BokuAka Stories <3 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi misses Bokuto very much, Bokuaka - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Overthinking Akaashi, Stars, haikyuu au, long distance but only for a month <3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstastrophe/pseuds/casstastrophe
Summary: Akaashi Keiji and Bokuto Koutarou had to be in a long-distance relationship for a month. For 10 days straight after a certain phone call, Bokuto Koutarou started mailing him little paper stars.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Short BokuAka Stories <3 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889899
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	These stars are for you

**Author's Note:**

> This was surprisingly fluffy! I know it's pretty long but I loved the idea of little paper stars and thought YES BKAK so here we are. Enjoy!

“Ji! You look tired, baby. Please rest.” Bokuto pouted as Akaashi looked back at his phone screen. It stood on Akaashi’s desk, leaning on the wall as he continued to work on his project. He kept his pen in his hand, writing too many edits down, his glasses fogging up every time he reaches for his instant noodles. 

“Pleaseee, please, please, please—“ He had to endure a hundred repeats of the word, “please,” before he put his pen down. In an empty and dark room, the lamp facing him was the only thing illuminating his face as curtains kept the moonlight from seeping in. 

Bokuto stopped speaking the moment Akaashi sighs, taking off his glasses. He stretched in his seat before placing his elbow on his desk, cheek resting on his knuckles. A soft smile settles on his lips as he watches the white-and-black haired boy, on the other side of the call, give him a toothy grin. 

“Kaashi! Finally paying attention to me, huh?” 

Akaashi chuckles to himself, forearm giving up, and falling over to the side. He moves his head down, placing his forehead on it for a while until Bokuto speaks. 

His voice gives him the energy to move again, no matter how exhausted he gets. 

“Baby, seriously though, you look really tired. Don’t overwork, Ji. Fighting!” Bokuto says between short breaths while wiping his sweat off with a towel, then gives him one of the team’s signature claw poses. 

“A dork,” Akaashi whispers to himself but he admits that this makes his heart feel all fuzzy. 

“I’ll rest soon, love. You should too.” There was a pause as Akaashi hears Hinata ask Bokuto to say hi for him. “Hi Hinata,” Akaashi says before Bokuto gets the chance to tell him. 

He stares at his phone screen, admiring the boy who’s simply drinking water from his jug. “I love you,” he thinks again and again. He could think of this forever. 

“How are you, love?” and as he waits for him to answer, he thinks, “are you like me? are you kind of lonely? Do you want to see me too? I wanna hear you say you need me.” 

But Bokuto puts on this energetic smile, as usual, his golden eyes almost sparkling. “Today was great, Ji! I can feel myself becoming an /ordinary ace/~” 

Akaashi knew he wouldn’t be hearing him say anything remotely near being lonely or being sad, Bokuto was always the type to make you feel like there was nothing wrong with the world. It’s what made Akaashi fall in love with him in the first place. 

In contrast to the quiet, isolated room Akaashi was in, Bokuto was in a stimulating environment — packing up on the side of a gym, volleyball shoes squeaked behind him, practice tosses and spikes of balls were heard in the background, and… laughter.

Some were from Bokuto’s MSBY teammates, and some were from him. He’s happy. Why does this make him feel so much lonelier? 

He attempted to put the phone down, wanting to be alone in his thoughts because that was how he coped. He never knew why feeling lonely made him want to be more alone but it’s how he functioned. Being lonely when you’re with someone makes you feel worse than being lonely, alone. 

But Bokuto knew this, begging him to stay on the line until he gets out of the gym, the word “please” is repeated another ten times. 

“When I say I don’t wanna be on call anymore, tell me to stay. Please. I get in my own head when I’m alone.” He remembers telling Bokuto this a few years back before they even got together. He wasn’t even sure if Bokuto was listening to him that day, but he was. 

Akaashi walks over the frame of his window, opening it to let the moonlight flood in. He sits on the window frame, sideways, legs in front of him, stuck together with his knees bent. 

He watched Bokuto giggle while showing him the MSBY team members sleeping in the bus, light passing their faces as they pass by lampposts. 

“I miss you.” Akaashi didn’t bother giving any context to this or words beforehand. Just a simple thought that slipped from his mind to his mouth. “Sorry, it gets lonely here.” He chuckles to lighten the mood. 

Bokuto sat back down and kept his arm on the frame of the window beside him. He whispered, careful not to wake up his teammates, “Do you know why I like looking at the stars so much?”

“Why?” Akaashi now had his chin on his knees, moonlight framing the side of his face like he glowed. 

“Because I know that we’re looking at the same ones. I know that somewhere, you’re also seeing at least one star that I’m seeing.” Bokuto’s voice was soft and quiet but deep and almost raspy. It was like cotton candy and melted chocolate. 

Then there was silence—long but comfortable. It was a silence both of them craved, something that emphasized each others’ presence more than talking did. 

A quiet, “I’m here.” 

“I miss you too. So damn much, Ji.” Akaashi looked at his phone to see Bokuto’s head leaning on the glass, eyes droopy. He realizes that Bokuto’s phone has been on the seat’s cup holder for a while now, he’s probably been too tired to keep it up. 

He was about to turn it off when Bo suddenly spoke, “Stay on the call with me. Stay with me, please.” 

And like he always did, he stayed. He placed the phone on a pillow, falling asleep with Bokuto beside him. 

From: Bokuto Koutarou  
Check your mailbox!! ☆

There was an envelope with a small bump. Akaashi took it inside, sitting on his windowpane again. He slowly opened the envelope, careful not to rip it. 

There was a little paper star inside it — an origami pop-up star, 3D, and all. It was one piece with the number “1” written on it. 

To: Bokuto Koutarou   
A paper star?

To: Akaashi Keiji  
I know I used to promise getting you all the stars in the sky, but for now, I’ll make them for you. I miss you, Ji. 

Akaashi’s heart beat steadily. It didn’t go faster nor did he feel it flutter. He just wanted to love this person as much as possible. His heart beat steadily, feeling full of warmth spreading across his body. He wasn’t excited, he was just incredibly thankful. He loved this boy so much, things like this didn’t wow him anymore because he loved everything Bokuto did. 

For 10 days straight, Akaashi made it his routine to go outside and take each envelope, opening them as he sits on his window frame. Every day, a little paper star comes inside an envelope—2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10.

He’s put all 10 stars inside a jar, feeling like he owns all the stars in the sky.

After the tenth, it stops—no more stars, no more envelopes. It goes on for a couple of days, Akaashi goes outside to check his mailbox and it’s empty. 

“Did he… did he get tired of doing this?” Akaashi says to himself as he laid on his bed, hugging a pillow between his arms. “He’s probably just too busy.” 

Here he goes again. Once the overthinking starts, it doesn’t stop. Someone save him—

A slight vibration from his desk is heard, lights flickered from his phone screen. Akaashi gets up from his bed, places his phone against the wall, and answers the call. His knees were to his chest, the pillow he was once hugging is now on the floor. 

“Ji, hey.” Akaashi didn’t know why but he was kinda mad. He didn’t think he was mad but hearing his voice now, what happened to the promise of giving him the stars? Oh god, he’s being so dramatic right now.

“Hey, Kou.” He tried to hide the disappointment in his voice but he was never really good at hiding what he feels, at least not when he’s talking to Bokuto. 

“Can you open the door? I think my gift should have arrived by then.” Akaashi couldn’t see him but he knew he was smiling. 

Akaashi walked to the door, going through the hallway with the creaky wooden floor. His hand hovers over the doorknob, why is he nervous? 

It was about 6:30 in the morning, the colors of sunrise flood the entryway as he opened to door to be met with a tall boy standing in front of his doorway. Before he could process anything, strong arms enveloped him, warmth coming from both the sun and the person hugging him. 

The smell of cinnamon. He wrapped his arms around the boy’s neck, forehead against the crook of Bokuto’s neck, and his nose touching his collarbone. His other hand traveled from Bokuto’s nape to his hair, finally feeling his soft hair after a month of being apart. He wanted so badly to be so close to Bokuto right now, tears falling from his eyes, but there’s no way of getting even closer than they are now—yet he still wanted more. He wanted to feel Bokuto on every part of his skin. Akaashi’s legs wrapped around Bokuto’s waist as Bokuto’s arms were placed on Akaashi’s. 

Bokuto walked over to their bedroom, giving Akaashi’s shoulder blade a few kisses on the way. “Ji, where are the stars?”

Akaashi was overflowing with serotonin—the familiar scent of cinnamon, the muscles he traced with his fingertips, the hair he liked to ruffle when he wakes up—it was all in front of him now. He’s really here. Bokuto’s here. 

Bokuto used his right hand to push Akaashi’s face away from his neck to be able to face him. He chuckles as he wipes the tears off of Akaashi’s face. “I missed you too, baby. Where are the stars?”

Akaashi got off him, hating the feeling of emptiness on his body. He got the jar from his desk.

“Open them. There are 10, right?” Bokuto sat on the edge of Akaashi’s bed, watching confusion flood over Akaashi’s face.

“Kou, I don’t wanna ruin the stars you made me.” Hesitant on opening the origami stars, he hugged the jar in his arms.

“Please. It’s important, I promise.” Bokuto watched Akaashi turn around to face his desk. The room was dark as usual, curtains closed to prevent the light from seeping in, the lamp in the room was the only thing that illuminated the house.

Akaashi opened the stars in order.

Star 1 - W  
Star 2 - I  
Star 3 - L   
Star 4 - L

His heart beats faster—2 beats faster than the last with every star he opens.

5 - U

6 - M  
7 - A  
8 - R   
9 - R  
10 - Y

Akaashi doesn’t know what to make of this, his minds going a hundred miles a second. Okay, will he marry? 

He turns around to ask but he almost falls to the floor once he sees Bokuto on one knee. Bokuto held another one of those little paper stars, except this was bigger than the others. Akaashi had his hand over his mouth before he reaches for the paper star in Bokuto’s hands. 

Bokuto gives an air laugh, wiping his palms on his jeans. “Ji, open it.” 

“O-okay.” Akaashi’s eyes threatened to spill, is heart was about to leap out of his chest as he opened this star. It was empty except for the a little drawing of what seems to be Bokuto and the words “Me?” written on it. 

Akaashi’s arms fall to his sides, the piece of paper falling to the floor. Bokuto reaches for his jacket pocket and brings out a small ring—a simple, smooth, naked silver ring. He fiddled with it in his hands before saying anything. “I know it’s a bit simple but you’re too beautiful, finding a ring that’s worth being put on you was hard.” He rubs his nape, chuckling a bit. 

Akaashi still had no words, this was the last thing he expected. He thought this would be another night where all he did was overthink, but here he was, being saved by the same person who always knew how to do so. 

“Okay, here it goes…oh god I’m so nervous, Ji.” Bokuto shuffles his knee and foot on the floor, trying not to seem as awkward as possible. He cleared his throat. 

“Akaashi Keiji, you’re the love of my life. I don’t need you, but I want you so bad. I’ve forgotten how it feels like without you in my life. This month, we’ve had to spend time apart and it was so hard, JI. I remembered how life was without you and I never want to remember again. So, if it’s okay with you, I want to love you for the rest of my life and all the lives we’ll live after this. I promise, I’ll find you in the next life and I’ll love you. Will you marry me?” 

Akaashi’s knees hit the floor, he wrapped his arms around Bokuto’s neck once more as Bokuto lifts his feet off the ground. “Kou, you drive me crazy.” 

Bokuto’s now sitting on the bed, leaning on the headboard while Akaashi sits in between his legs, Akaashi’s head on his chest. Bokuto’s arms were draped over Akaashi’s shoulders, they lay in silence as the room gets brighter. 

“Sorry I couldn’t give you more stars, Ji.” Bokuto kisses the top of his head.

“You’re a star, right? And I have you now.” Akaashi kisses the arm placed on his shoulder. 

“I knew stars really were meant for you. I hope I’m a good enough substitute to all the stars I can’t give.” 

“Love, you’re the only I’ll ever want.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was tipsy when I wrote this, please excuse my messy thoughts HAHAHA I didn't wanna edit the plot too much but I did edit phrasings and typos :)) Hope that my drunk writing is okay <3


End file.
